kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Fun Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2015
07:34 test 07:35 Test 07:35 test 07:35 Hi Toon! o/ 07:36 Hai 07:36 (calneca) 07:36 you can call me edd in this wiki :P 07:36 Why did you want me to delete those three pages? 07:36 because 07:36 i dont need those pages anymore 07:36 You could have just moved them to new page titles 07:37 i have the ability to rename? o3o 07:37 Everyone does 07:37 Redirect 07:37 oh 07:38 well , i dont feel like creating about toonlink's world anymore. 07:38 Alright 07:39 thanks 07:39 i like your avatar 07:40 I drew it 07:40 wait WOW! 07:40 i was trying to decode what is fun mansion in tagalog :3 07:41 google translate dont have it 07:41 Mansyon ng Kasiyahan 07:42 oh 07:42 Lel 07:42 Google Translate doesn't always give accurate answers 07:42 ok 07:42 heres some tricky question for you 07:42 what is the spanish word "Piscina" in English? 07:43 well , more clearer 07:43 * Pinkgirl234 merely shrugs 07:44 XD 07:44 google translate is the key 07:44 Oh 07:45 hai amber! 07:45 you got your own account? o3o 07:45 Yesh Edd 07:45 cool :3 07:45 i guess pink your busy shrugging on google translate xD 07:46 Lelz O wasn't 07:46 Wait KewlPie is Amber? 07:46 yesh , let her introduce herself. 07:46 SUre ^^ 07:46 Hai my name is amber and I like waffles 07:46 I like waffles too (caramelldansen) 07:47 iiii...... am the girlfriend of---- 07:47 Fra... *shrugs* 07:47 * ToonLink12 clears his throat 07:47 Frank? ;) 07:47 Yesh 07:48 i know amby :3 07:48 * ToonLink12 does caramelldansen 07:49 yey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67ZkAd1wmI 07:49 penky pai? 07:49 Oh hi Pepsi 07:49 Hello. 07:49 She's another Filipino btw 07:49 Helo 07:49 Kewl is another filipino tho 07:49 I've been watching this wiki for a bit, and I might as well sit back and actually enter chat. 07:50 We are all filipinos? o3o 07:50 Yes o3o 07:50 Heh heh... 07:50 Lel 07:50 All hail Pinoys! (leekspin) 07:50 ive been missing my bf today T_T 07:51 * ToonLink12 continues dancing caramelldansen 07:51 WOOOO!!! 07:51 @Kewl Something bad happened to him] 07:52 What happened, KewlPie? 07:52 OH FUDGE 07:52 I found a text saying... 07:52 * KewlPie22 keeps her mouth shut 07:53 Okay... 07:53 Things are strange lately 07:53 I went to the computer shop for two reasons 07:53 Frank has been in the hospital for actually already 3 days pink :3 07:53 One: I have to show signs of my activity around wikis 07:54 Two: I had to escape from a heated argument 07:54 too bad 07:54 Kewl , PM 07:54 Well, I hope Frank will be able to recover... 07:54 noh , so sad 07:55 And Pink, I hope the argument will be able to get resolved. 07:55 some unknown person said he has only a short period of time left to live 07:55 The fudge? 07:55 @Pepsi It was between my Mom and her mother. 07:55 * KewlPie22 slaps Toon for doing Caramelldansen 07:56 Okay. 07:56 yuck boys doing caramella girls 07:56 im crying irl 07:56 Well, bonds will eventually have to break... 07:57 Toon me too 07:57 @Pepsi A lot has been happening and I do NOT want to inherit heated arguments from them 07:57 I mean it's like a curse 07:57 oh my god... 07:58 im so sad 07:58 Well, that's too bad, Pink, good luck with that, and I hope things will get better eventually. 07:58 Thanks 07:59 You're welcome. 07:59 * Pinkgirl234 gives Pepsi some (pizza7) 07:59 Thanks. 07:59 so sad Kewl 07:59 * KewlPie22 comforts toonlink. 07:59 its okay.. 07:59 I hope everything will get better quickly... 08:00 We all eventually have to lose someone. 08:00 ^ 08:00 We always do 08:00 "We all eventually have to lose someone." toon remember it. 08:00 Things change over time 08:00 its okay toon. 08:00 * KewlPie22 pats toon 08:01 Nobody can see the text behind this strikethough (ghost) 08:01 R.I.P Frank :( 08:01 * ToonLink12 gets some tissue 08:01 Here, I'll give my condolences. May he rest in peace. 08:02 though 08:02 "Nobody can see the text behind this strikethough" 08:02 * ToonLink12 makes toon link and friends database 08:03 Let's catch a (bird) 08:05 BIRD 08:05 yey correct guess 08:05 * Pinkgirl234 shoots a bird with a (bowandarrow) 08:05 *critical hit* 08:05 T~T 08:06 Aw 08:06 * ToonLink12 cries because he loves birds 08:06 im a brony 08:06 (pinkiepie) I am a Pegasister! 08:07 I used to watch G4 MLP 08:07 Heck, I still have some medium sized ponies and Happy Meal toys. 08:07 @Pepsi Me too :3 08:08 Unfortunately grandma had to be a critic 08:08 ToonLinks Friends Database anyone wanna be added? 08:08 Me me me! 08:08 (ME!ME!ME! reference?) 08:08 Aieee the song 08:08 I've only met you for a day. 08:08 So, I don't really know. 08:08 i like my chat mod icon jeez 08:09 THE PVZ WIKI CHAT IS DEAD FOREVER 08:09 * ToonLink12 loves to say jeez 08:09 Jeeezz 08:09 Jazz babeh! 08:09 I watched Transformers 2 last night 08:09 "Pinkgirl234 - Calne Ca and one of the coolest bronies. jeez." 08:10 what all the users in my database likes waffles 08:10 I've actually wanted to start contributing on this wiki instead of making a lot of misc wikis. 08:11 But meh. 08:11 Misc wikis? 08:11 I have to found my second bf :3 08:11 Miscellaneous wikis. 08:11 That will eventually be forgotten 08:11 About other stuff 08:11 ME!ME!ME! 08:12 okay Toon. 08:12 * ToonLink12 burst into tears 08:12 seriously? 08:12 Oh 08:13 * KewlPie22 hugs toon 08:13 <3 08:14 ded 08:14 Eh, I'll try to start contributing here today. 08:14 And nope, coconut dead. 08:14 why not coconut 08:14 Because people are talking. 08:15 i have the condition where you can feel 1.0 earthquakes 08:15 ...Unless anyone's a zombie. 08:15 And how does it feel like? 08:15 Coconut... 08:15 Yum yum 08:15 sick people are sensitive to earthquakes 08:15 they can feel intensity 1 and 2 quakes. 08:16 poor toon 08:16 im sick tho 08:16 Me too 08:17 wait , 08:17 But only not as so sick since yesterday 08:17 Sick people can feel intensity 1 and 2 quakes! o3o 08:17 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercalli_intensity_scale 08:18 Well, that's something I just learned. 08:18 well , 08:18 im feeling a intensity 2 quake 08:19 on intensity 2 , its Felt only by a few persons at rest, especially on upper floors of buildings. 08:19 I fee no eq intesity 08:19 intensity 3 is already frightening' 08:20 One of my pages guys: Elementia 08:20 Standing motor cars may move slightly during a intensity 3 eq 08:20 Okay. 08:21 i have experienced many quakes 08:22 toon is a survivor of the 1990 Earthquake in luzon 08:23 ^ 08:23 How did it feel? 08:23 And how horrible was the experience? 08:23 The quake measure 7.4 08:24 well actually 08:24 7.7 08:24 strong like the nepal quake 08:25 Nepal quake was literally very strong 08:25 I haven't felt any quakes yet... 08:25 Nepal measured 7.7 or possibly 7.9 08:25 I have felt a 8.8 one during my trip in chile 08:27 and a unknown 9.0 quake somewhere in asia 08:27 possibly Japan or Taiwan 08:27 Good thing that you're still alive today. 08:29 Phew 08:29 well , incase anyone knows , was the 9.0 quake Taiwan or somewhere else? 08:29 what all i know also that it caused a tsunami 08:30 idk 08:30 I think Japan 08:30 not sure 08:30 And..... ded 08:31 What year was that quake? 08:31 2011 08:31 Can you read this? 08:31 yes 08:31 March 11 2011 exactly 08:32 Im not sure if its Japan 08:32 * KewlPie22 shrugs 08:32 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011_T%C5%8Dhoku_earthquake_and_tsunami 08:33 Oh 08:33 YAY IM CORRECT 08:33 * KewlPie22 rewards self free Piatos 08:33 does victory dance 08:34 Chat logged 08:35 * ToonLink12 claps to self 08:44 Me too, ^-^ 08:44 But I'm a female, 08:44 Noice 08:44 Kewl is also a girl :3 08:44 And I have to do Instagram stuff, because of the freaking phones being added to the schools curriculum! 08:44 im a girl 08:34 JAPAN? 08:34 my childhood hometown :( 08:34 Chat logged 08:35 * ToonLink12 claps to self 08:35 A freaking 9.0 quake ruined my hometown 08:35 *childhood hometown 08:36 * KewlPie22 pen taps 08:36 Rain outside again 08:36 me too 08:37 omg the wind 08:37 a piece of plastic roof was poking around 08:37 *outside 08:38 User:Edd The ONAC Developer rest in peace my old account 08:38 ulol 08:40 Ded 08:40 surprise toon 08:40 the frank is ded message earlier was just a "Scare" 08:41 wat 08:41 NUUUU 08:41 Huh? 08:41 Dont break up with meh kewl 08:41 * ToonLink12 cri cri 08:41 Wait is Frank then dead? o.O 08:41 Oh 08:42 a anonymous user texted kewl about that 08:42 Eyu! ^-^ 08:42 Hi Hayashi! o/ 08:42 Hello 08:42 gtg 08:43 nope 08:43 A Japa-Filipina this time :3 08:43 but.. 08:43 im a Japa-Filipino then :# 08:43 gtg 08:43 real 08:43 The anon who sent that message deserves to get the life source drained. 08:43 And, hello. 08:43 Sorry, I was sent in the room and I have to do homework. 08:43 Toon is a Japa-Filipino 08:44 Me too, ^-^ 08:44 But I'm a female, 08:44 Noice 08:44 Kewl is also a girl :3 08:44 And I have to do Instagram stuff, because of the freaking phones being added to the schools curriculum! 08:44 im a girl 08:45 Hiiiii 08:45 Bugs 08:45 - frankbot has entered chat - 08:45 Hello. 08:45 Robot alert 08:45 Hai, 08:45 * KewlPie22 runs like a tsunami is coming 08:45 * KewlPie22 is certified Pabebe 08:46 Frank is now healed! 08:46 * Hayashi-chan offers Kewl a salad 08:46 Kami ang pabebe girls 08:46 at walang makaka pigil samin 08:46 Hayashi here (salad2) 08:46 * Hayashi-chan offers Kewl a salad 08:47 * FrankTheDetective throws Kewl to caramelldansen 08:47 Dang these ads in YT 08:47 xD 08:47 Ik how you feel 08:47 wait.. 08:47 Guess whos back? (Salad) 08:47 You! 08:47 dammit 08:47 Shorts 08:48 * KewlPie22 throws free shorts 08:48 *clears throat* 08:48 Forbidden word 08:48 Shorts4Everyone.com 08:48 Please don't say that forbidden word though... 08:48 is there another way to activate the short emote other than forbidden words? 08:49 okay then :( 08:49 OMG, Carrot.. 08:49 SALAD CARROTS? 08:49 * KewlPie22 explodes 08:49 @Kewl I could do so but all MediaWiki pages are uneditable 08:50 were 4 back then 08:50 Like UNeditable from Wikia 08:50 Yus, 08:50 * Pinkgirl234 facepalms 08:50 -FrankBot quietly enters chat 08:51 Edi Wow 08:51 WB FrankBot! ^-^ 08:51 And... I made my first Instagram post 08:51 Pink, Can you teach me how to edit the message-wall? 08:51 me 08:51 Me please hayashi 08:51 Hello. 08:51 @Hayashi Message Wall Greeting:Hayashi-chan 08:51 ME 08:52 :( 08:52 * FrankTheDetective cri cri 08:52 Ah, I was going to answer that question. 08:52 * KewlPie22 rekts Frank and wins 08:52 I like ponies 08:53 and hello kitty 08:53 pink pm 08:54 * KewlPie22 dances 08:55 * Hayashi-chan rekts Kewl 08:55 * Hayashi-chan victory dances 08:55 * KewlPie22 activates hello kitty 08:55 Im a girl yknow 08:55 * KewlPie22 rekts hayashi 08:55 * Hayashi-chan activates Princess Luna 08:56 * KewlPie22 summons evil barbie 08:56 * Hayashi-chan rekts rekts Kewl, 08:56 * Pinkgirl234 rekts everyone 08:56 * KewlPie22 rekts rekts rekts Hayahi 08:56 is win 08:56 * Hayashi-chan has lost 2015 08 23